Track Dispatch: Hello my Nephews, Help me Awake the Jettacosta Sentai
'Track Dispatch: Hello my Nephews, Help me Awake the Jettacosta Sentai ' (こんにちは私の甥助けて目を覚ますジェットコースター戦隊加賀; Kon'nichiwa Watashi no oi, Tasukete Mezameru Jettacosta Sentai) is the premiere episode of Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger. It features the debut of (in order of appearance) Stella Ryoshalde, Akira Ryoshalde, Jefu Shinemi, Teri, Dr. Rhiddi Hunt, Venom Knight, Royal Scientist Galius, Tayio Nasca, Eejanaika, Takabisha, Thunder Dolphin, Bandit, White Cyclone, Raptor, the Vulpecular, and Seji Lilimar. Plot For the first time, Jefu Shinemi is seeing his nephews from America whose parents thought that it would be the perfect time with the Olympics in Japan to visit. However, far below where the rifts of Japan begin, an ancient warrior rises to take the "Upper World" for himself. Cast * Eejanaika * Takabisha * Thunder Dolphin * Bandit * White Cyclone * Jefu Shinemi * Stella Ryoshalde * Akira Ryoshalde * Teri * Rhiddi Hunt * Seji Lilimar * Venom Knight * Royal Scientist Galius * Tayio Nasca * Mr. Bones (uncredited) Guest Cast * Mr. Ryoshalde (Flashback) * Mrs. Ryoshlade (Flashback) * Raptor * Vulpecular 1 * Vulpecular 2 * Vulpecular 3 * Vulpecular 4 * Vulpecular 5 Jet Spirit Akacosta: Aka Soul Midocosta: Mido Soul Aocosta: Ao Soul Kicosta: Ki Soul Shirocosta: Shiro Soul Notes * This episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Zero-One episode 22 * Ride of the Day: Eejanaika, Takabisha, Thunder Dolphin * This is the first team of robots since JAKQ ** Unlike JAKQ, they were not humans turned into robot * Mr. Bones debuts at the end of the episode questing why awaken the Vulpecular at that point * This is the first time a male white ranger transforms in the first episode * This is the first time Blue and Green are female on the core team * This is the first sentai to start off with 5 rangers in the first episode since Zyuohger ** All the preceding seasons had 3 active rangers transform before the others *** Lucky and Garu joined Hammie, Champ, and Spada in episode 1, followed by 4 others (one who was active before them) to finish the core team *** The Patrangers don't transform til the last scene of episode 1 *** The modern male Kagarangers were already fighting when Myosei transformed, but were expecting her * This is the first sentai where a future ranger (or rangers) appear in episode 1 that is not the mentor ** This trait has been seen many times in Power Rangers, as seen in Ninja Storm (Cam), Dino Thunder (Tommy), SPD (Kat), Jungle Furry (RJ), RPM (Ziggy and Dillion, disputed), Dino Charge (Kendall, technically Ivan as he was inside of Furry), Ninja Steel (Dane Ramero, Levi Weston, Mick), GSA (Eustus), Galaxy Squad (Marisol), and Coaster Force (Micheal, Wallace, Lavender, Marie, Corinne, Rin, and Lola) *** Wallace is the counterpart of only Akira in 1 movie, Micheal was Eejanaika. Lavender and Rin are Rhiddi and Seji's counterparts, with the entire sorority being the Flowery Kunoichi Team from Kakuranger. See Also * Exposed-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (character debuts) from Coaster Force * Fellowship-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (the rangers transform for the first time) Category:Series Premiere Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen